


Red Threads

by FreshBrains



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F, First Kiss, POV Amanita, Pre-Season/Series 01, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: It’s finally you. I’ve waited for you for so long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: _Sense8, Nomi Marks/Amanita, first kiss._

_It’s you_ , Amanita thinks. It’s like lightning, like glitter, like the thrumming of guitar strings. Nomi’s hand comes up to cup Amanita’s cheek, gentle and shaking, and Amanita sighs, their breathing mingled. _It’s finally you. I’ve waited for you for so long_.

They take their time with the kiss. They linger in the doorway of a little coffee shop on 7th, not even noon yet. The ideal first date—casual, easy. Public. But there’s nothing casual about the way Amanita’s heart hammers in her chest. Amanita slowly winds her arms around Nomi, holding her closer. Their lips move together like they’ve been doing it every minute of every day since they were born.

“Sorry,” Nomi murmurs, cheeks red. “I got carried away.” She looks down, eyes shy under her glasses.

“Don’t be sorry,” Amanita whispers. She nudges Nomi’s glasses up onto her nose. “Never be sorry.” When she goes in for another kiss, Nomi winds their fingers together, body relaxing against Amanita’s.

Someone in the café whistles, but neither of them notice.

Amanita doesn’t want to even think the words— _soul mate_. They sound too much like something her mom would say.

But good _lord_ , does she feel them.


End file.
